


A Sky of Stars and a Land of Life

by WinterNights (TangentTime)



Series: One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Possibly Some Poems [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Link is mentioned in passing, Zelda POV, it's botw link tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentTime/pseuds/WinterNights
Summary: Zelda was familiar with omens and promotions. Unfortunately more than she liked. But the dream that would warn her was always the same. Except this time.*Set 400 years after the events of Breath of the Wild
Series: One-Shots, Other Short Stories, And Possibly Some Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900264
Kudos: 1





	A Sky of Stars and a Land of Life

No matter how well she solved one problem, another arose. It was to be expected, as the sole ruler of a race. After the former Kingdom of Hyrule fell 500 years ago, the inhabitants of the land of Hyrule created a council that would govern the central plain of Hyrule and New Castle Town. It essentially mimicked Tarrey Town, but on a larger scale. 

Zelda and her bloodline govern over Hylian villages, towns and the ever present stables. When the leaders of the races met to discuss various things, her opinion was never dismissed. Perks from being descended from the White Goddess and the Queen of the Wilds themselves. So when she would have this particular dream, they listened. 

It started out as it usually did. Her standing at the edge of a forest during the night. Wind whispering around her. This was where it started to deviate. The wind usually said cheerful things. Now it was all concerned and frightened murmurs. A ghostly blue light shined from the trees. Out of it came the Queen. Dressed in an old prayer dress, a dark colored cloak, and holding aloft a spirit lantern. 

Instead of calmly walking up to her, she rushed. Prayer dress coated in mud, dirt, and blood. Cloak tattered and singed. In her other hand was the Master Sword. It was muddied. The Master Sword was **never** dirty in any way. 

Behind her, a dark swirling mass seemed to raise out of her footsteps, coating the forest and the sky above. She came, panic making her words near undecipherable. She only caught a few words and phrases. 

_"-Malice-"_

_"It comes once more."_

_"-covers everything-"_

_"It's been there since the beginning of this all."_

_"Only-"_

_"Must---Hero---fight-"_

_"Can't fight the Malice"_

_"It comes and there is nothing we can do to stop it."_

_"The Malice rises once more."_

_"Find the Hero, save Hyrule from the Malice."_

_"-soon---since the beginning."_

The words were of warning. The Malice that had controlled every previous incarnation of Calamity Ganon and Calamity Ganon itself, was once again coming to fulfil the evil promise made at the very beginning of the Kingdom and resettled land of Hyrule. 

The thought terrified her. It was past incarnations of flesh and prefered beastial forms of pure hate and deatruction instead. The first time, they had to build machines to aid the hero and princess of that era due to lack the of people still alive and able to fight.

The second time brought the final end of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and basically killed almost every living thing in the land of Hyrule, drowning it in blood, tears, fire, ash, and Malice. It took 100 years to **even begin** to recover from it and most of that recovery, if not all, was aided by the Hero and Queen of the Wilds. Hylia knows what'll happen this time. 

The Zelda from the 2nd appearance of the Malice-without-incarnation fled past her, and when the darkness, now she knows it's Malice, swamps her, she wakes. 

She needs to call an emergency meeting about this. The wilds, land and people need to be protected. She notices how fast and uninterrupted her massages get to the other leaders. The Soul/Spirit of the Wilds most likely had something to do with it. He was a former Hero after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one-shot. Yay. Inspired by a picture I saw in a YouTube video, but couldn't find outside of it. 
> 
> Sooo.....see ya next time I post? *sips coffee and pets dog*


End file.
